Tsuna's Sweet Escape
by Otamegane No Onna
Summary: Our hapless Decimo somehow found himself the unwilling recipient of another of the Vongola mechanics' newest invention: a time machine. But he's certainly not complaining this time. Not only did he get a break from his workload, he could also enjoy his precious (unexpected) vacation with his younger self and guardians while at it. The younger Tsuna wasn't as happy, though… TYL!/TYE
1. A Blast Back Into The Past

**Summary: TYL! Meets TYE! - Our hapless Decimo somehow found himself the unwilling recipient of another of the Vongola mechanics' newest invention: a time machine. But he's certainly not complaining this time. Not only did he get a break from his workload, he could also enjoy his precious (unexpected) vacation with his younger self and guardians while at it. The younger Tsuna wasn't as happy, though… Features a sadistic and badass (and all-around HAWT) TYL!Tsuna, a suffering TYE!Tsuna and co., a murderous group of TYL!10th Gen Guardians, and a whole new level of absurdity. Hell yeah.**

**Warnings: AU (is it?), OOCness (does it count for TYL!Tsuna? We don't even know what he looks like, dammit Amano Akira), some foul language (it's inevitable with this bunch of crazies), slight(?) Allx27! (-cough-closetfujoshi-cough-) and… maybe some incorrect facts (I only started watching KHR recently so give me a break, people)**

* * *

**AN: Let me just say this: the plot bunnies are EVIL. **

**Ahem.**

**Anyway, this story idea has been floating around in my head for a while, but I hadn't gotten around to writing it. Now that I have found a beta, though, I've gotten even more motivated! Sorry for not updating my other story first, but I'm having an exam in a week's time and ended up getting a writer's block on it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own an orange jacket, a halfway-eaten chocolate bar, two Sherlock Holmes novels I bought recently to add to my collection, and a new hard-disk for my laptop, but I (sadly) do not own KHR.**

_**Beta'ed by: Ai-sama from Hell.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Blast Back Into The Past**

"Haah…I'll seriously die if this keeps up…"

Sawada 'Tsuna' Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo—or Neo Vongola Primo, as Reborn phrased it—sighed as he made his way to Giannini's lab to pick up his repaired phone, his long graceful strides covering the distance quickly. His specialized, custom-made, wide-screened phone with state-of-the-art capabilities and loads of games that he often played, away from the office and whenever he was free from the evilness of paperwork (which could be translated to 'whenever Reborn was away') had ended up getting destroyed during his guardians' latest rampage throughout the mansion (which by the way, started with a certain tonfa-wielder and pineapple-headed illusionist's 'loving' banter).

If his guardians kept up with their… _unique_ style of bonding, he might end up sprouting a full head of grey hair at only 25 years old. Seriously, his stacks of paperwork have already increased to the hundreds.(he realized this a bit belatedly when he banged his head on his cramped desk that he should never have given them missions anywhere near civilization) and that fiasco yesterday had just added MORE paperwork for him to go through, dammit! Just thinking about it made him want to strangle them all (not that he hadn't tried before).

He wondered, for the umpteenth time, if it was possible for him to fake his death (again) and escape somewhere where no hundred-stacks-of-paperwork and highly-protective-to-the-point-of-obsession Vongola guardians could ever possibly find him. He'd heard from Alfonso that Alaska is nice at this time of the year…

Lost in the middle of plotting his 734th escape plan, Tsuna's hearing failed to make out the frantic and panicked shouts of Giannini, Spanner and Shoichi as he stepped through the laboratory door.

"TSUNA-SAN! WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?"

A bright orange light engulfed him and when it cleared, the man had disappeared.

* * *

_Sawada Household, Namimori, Japan. Year 20XX_

It was peacefully silent in the Sawada residence, until…

BOOM!

"-cough- AHO-SHI! YOU'RE DEAD!" A painted-pink-from-head-to-toe, murderous Gokudera Hayato yelled.

"Gyahaha! Ahodera can't catch Lambo-sama! For Lambo-sama is the greatest!" The culprit, Bovino Lambo, yelled back as he scampered away from the enraged Storm Guardian, his prank smoke grenade in hand. From inside the kitchen where the pink-colored paint didn't manage to reach, two individuals tiptoed carefully out of its safety.

"H-have they stopped?" 15-year-old Tsuna asked cautiously. Despite maturing greatly over the past year, he still retained a slight portion of his fearfulness.

"I think so, Tsuna…" Dino replied, his body still shielding the petite boy. Suddenly, both of them were whacked on the head with a green hammer.

"Ittai! What gives, Reborn?!" the pseudo-siblings yelled simultaneously, rubbing their heads sourly. The still-in-infant-form former Arcobaleno smirked at the two before transforming Leon back into his real form.

"The two of you are going to clean up the living room after this. Consider it extra training, we don't want Maman to come back from her vacation to a ruined house, now do we?" Indeed, just that morning, Nana had left to Europe for a one-week vacation with Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin, which left Tsuna with his guardians to accompany him in the empty house for the moment. The long-suffering disciple and former disciple duo gaped at the baby hitman, their mouths opening and closing like a fish.

"I AM EXTREMELY PINK! HOW DO I GET THIS PAINT OFF TO THE EXTREME?!" Sasagawa Ryohei, another unfortunate victim, who happened to be in the living room when Lambo let loose with his pink-paint assault shouted, running in circles around the room. It was only because of their constant exposure to the extreme boxer that had managed to save them from turning deaf in one ear.

Yamamoto Takeshi stepped out from behind Tsuna and burst into laughter at the sight of the pink guardians. "Wow, minna, the kid sure got you guys good ne? Ahahaha!"

Before Gokudera could even scream his insults at the baseball-obsessed boy, a dark chuckle sounded next to him. "Kufufufu~ I'll be getting my revenge on you for making fun of me, you airheaded sword-freak… Right after I kill that annoying cow…"

"Hn. I'll never let you do that, pineapple-herbivore. I will be getting my revenge on the herbivore first." At the end of that sentence, Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyouya glared with an intensity that could kill at each other. It took all the willpower that Tsuna had to not burst out laughing at the sight of the extremely prideful Mist and Cloud Guardians, the seriousness of their glares totally ruined due to their equally pink-covered bodies. The sight strangely reminded him of a certain (*shudder*)…very effeminate martial artist who'd insisted he call him 'Nee-chan'…

"M-Mukuro-sama…" Chrome Dokuro's timid voice sounded out. How she escaped the fate of getting drenched in pink paint despite sitting next to Mukuro when the grenade hit was beyond them. But before she could even get a word in, Lambo suddenly screamed. Gokudera had managed to seize him by the collar of his cow-suit, and he was now attempting to restrain the child.

"Aha! Got you now, stupid cow!" He exclaimed triumphantly. Forgetting their temporary shock at the sudden scream, the other guardians (even Ryohei) advanced on the Bovino menacingly as the cow child started thrashing around in fear.

"No! Let me go, Bakadera! Tsuna-nii! Help me!" He wailed tearfully. Tsuna's heart melted as the 6-year-old started to cry and he quickly snatched the child away from Gokudera's hands.

"Juudaime!" The silver-haired bomber exclaimed in surprise.

"No, minna! Lambo was only playing around! Don't hurt him!" Tsuna stated as fiercely as he could, clutching the child tightly to his chest.

"BUT SAWADA! LOOK AT WHAT HE EXTREMELY DID TO ME! AN EXTREME GUY LIKE ME SHOULD NEVER GO OUT LOOKING LIKE THIS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei bellowed out, but his earlier anger was starting to mellow out at Tsuna's earnest plea.

"For once the idiot herbivore is right, Sawada Tsunayoshi. For committing this unforgiveable act, the cow herbivore shall be bitten to death," Hibari said in a monotone voice, his tonfas flashing menacingly as he drew them out from his jacket. Tsuna's teeth started to chatter in fear, but he held his ground.

"Kufufufu~ I never thought I'd agree with the skylark, but I couldn't let this go just like that as well. Surrender the cow now, Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro stated chillingly with a deadly smile. Together with Hibari (Gokudera and Ryohei didn't have the heart to defy Tsuna), he started to advance on Lambo who was in Tsuna's arms, intent on giving Lambo a world of hurt.

Tsuna backed away fearfully, but his grip on Lambo didn't falter. However, just before the two managed to reach him, something made them all freeze in their tracks. Turning towards the middle of the living room, all of their eyes went wide as a bright orange light shone suddenly. Then, without warning, the light immediately faded out. Their previous ire with Lambo was forgotten as all of them trained their eyes on where the light had disappeared.

In the middle of the room where the orange light originally shone, stood a man. He looked to be around 20 years of age with messy brown hair, narrow orange-amber colored eyes and chiselled features that made him look absolutely handsome to the point of beautiful. He stood at around 6 feet, his body lean but rippling with defined muscles. The man was clad in a black vest, a white long-sleeved shirt with the top button undone and a slim black tie around the collar, black dress pants and dress shoes. On top of the ensemble, a black high-collared cloak with red detailing and gold chains on the front draped on his broad shoulders. What caught their attention about the cloak though, was the Vongola crest in gold stitched onto it. In the center of the crest however, was the Roman numeral X.

The number ten.

That particular detail symbolized the man's relationship to the Vongola Famiglia and if that wasn't proof enough, then the blazing Sky flame on his forehead and his orange eyes, a definite trait that only comes from being in Hyper-Dying Will mode, did plenty to convince them of the man's identity.

This man… Is the Vongola Decimo. A visibly older Vongola Decimo. Which also meant that he is Tsuna's future self.

The older Tsuna glanced around the pink-splattered living room, his warm gaze taking in all the details of the place he appeared in and quickly coming to a conclusion in regards to his whereabouts before his narrowed eyes rested on the faces of his younger self, the stupefied guardians, the Chiavarone Famiglia's boss and the suit-clad infant. His orange eyes warmed even more and he let out a deep chuckle that sent shivers down the spines of every individual present in the room (even Reborn). The Sky flame on his forehead flickered out and his eyes reverted back to its original color, a deep brown, a sign that his Hyper-Dying Will Mode is deactivated.

"Well now…" the unbelievably attractive man grinned, "… This is interesting."

* * *

**Like it? If you do, then please review! We authors are review wh*res XD Another big thanks to my beta, Ai-sama from Hell! You are awesome :D**


	2. The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Chapter summary: Reborn finds out, and the Varia gets dragged along.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Foul language (one word: Squalo), and Mammon's a woman. Gotta problem?**

**AN: Wao. When I wrote this story, I didn't expect that it would actually be this widely popular. It's only been a day or so! Gyahaha! Otamegane-san is HAPPY! *song 'Happy' by Pharrell plays* **

**Ahem. Okay. Sorry. Lost my mind for a bit there. So yeah, like I mentioned in the warning, Mammon in here's a woman. Coz I personally wanted to have at least one genderbended character in every story of mine (but does this apply to Mammon though? His/her true gender was never revealed, right?). I'm a genderbend mania, haha… *sweatdrops* That said, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I own KHR, I would be filthy rich and sailing away in the Carribean instead of writing fanfics… I'm not filthy rich, so I obviously do not own KHR… *goes in a dark corner***

_**Beta'ed by: Ai-sama from Hell (who caught and corrected the incorrect facts, grammar, word usage and sentence structure)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Cat's Out Of The Bag**

_Vongola HQ. Sicily, Italy. Future_

Reborn was mad. Scratch that, he was STRAIGHT OUT PISSED. He'd just gotten back from a short mission and when he arrived at Tsuna's office to deliver his report, he only found the stacks of paperwork lying there innocently and no Tenth Vongola Boss behind the desk, stamping the documents away in sight.

Once he was absolutely sure that Tsuna wasn't crawling away in his secret escape tunnel or hiding himself behind an illusion, or even doing something as stupid as climbing out the window using a knotted curtain (look at how well THAT turned out for the idiot the one time he did it, he really deserved that cracked hip bone), he tore through the mansion with a vengeance, intent on ratting his former-student-slash-current-boss out. The servants didn't even bat an eyelid at the sight of the frustrated hitman, answering his questions calmly whilst going on with their respective tasks, entirely too used to Reborn's 'Boss-Hunt' after the 60th escape attempt or so.

Which lead to Reborn making his way to the laboratory, after getting a tip from a terrified-to-the-bone cook (must be new). He nearly snorted at that info. If Tsuna thought that he could escape with the help of the three mechanics again, he was in for a nasty surprise. Giannini, Spanner and Shoichi had gotten entirely too traumatized of Reborn after they had developed an invisibility cloak for Tsuna, leading to the no-good idiot going on a joyride throughout Sicily and ending up getting ambushed by FIFTY enemy Mafiosi at the theme park. Granted, Tsuna defeated them all effortlessly (with his tortu—training, he expected nothing less from his student), but their sheer worry for his safety didn't go away easily.

Needless to say, Tsuna (along with the three mechanics) ended up in the medical bay anyway for a week after that incident, courtesy of Reborn, the Vongola Guardians, the Varia, the former Arcobalenos (he nearly had a heart attack when he heard Yuni of all people using curse words that colorful), Dino, Enma, Byakuran…and even Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru. He had to say, Kyoko was absolutely terrifying with her battle-axe in hand, and those Lightning Flame-empowered nunchucks of Haru's… He shuddered inwardly at the memory, though his expression hardly changed.

When he finally reached the lab, the panicked shouts and yells reverberating through the door made his smirk grow even larger. Looks like his assumption that Giannini, Spanner and Shoichi had aided Tsuna in his escape was true…

With that confirmation, Reborn kicked the large doors open, his guns in hand. The pandemonium inside stilled.

"Chaos. Where's Dame-Tsuna?"

The sight of his guns, shadowed face, and the thick, dark aura pouring off of him was enough to make them sing like a Hibird.

* * *

"Chaos. We've got a serious situation. Where are the rest?" Reborn addressed the three Vongola Guardians present in the meeting room. Chrome raised a hand and spoke softly.

"Mukuro-sama is making his way up from his wing. His injuries from yesterday are still bothering him a little. And Lambo-kun is still asleep when I went to get him—" a head of curly black hair clad in cow-print pajamas made its way through the door, cutting Chrome's next words off as she gaped at the teen's state.

Lambo rubbed his eyes blearily and yawned out, "Yare yare, whazza matter now, Reborn? Can't I at least sleep in now that it's the school holidays? And why'd you have to send Chrome-nee to get me? Urghh…"

"Lambo-kun!" Chrome exclaimed in mortification as she made her way to the 16-year-old, "Why did you come here dressed like that? Did you have any breakfast? And did you even brush your teeth first?! Seriously, you're sixteen, not six! You should be perfectly capable of…"

Tuning out Chrome's fussing over their youngest member, Ryohei turned towards Reborn with a slight frown, "I stopped at Hibari's place on the way here, but he kicked me out to the extreme! But at least I got to tell him about the meeting first before he slammed the door. I am extremely sure he'll be down here soon!"

Reborn nodded. "Good enough. And Gokudera, how's Yamamoto and the Varia?"

The Storm Guardian flipped his phone shut before turning back towards the hitman with a nod of his own. "The baseball-idiot's cut his spar with the shark-bastard short, though it's obvious that the shark-bastard wasn't so happy about it. He's coming in from Varia HQ with the rest of them. So that part's settled, Reborn-san."

The dark-haired hitman leaned back on the wall, seemingly relaxed, but they knew better than anyone that the man was merely mulling things over in his head. Unable to hold their curiosity in, Gokudera decided to speak first after exchanging a look with the other three guardians.

"Reborn-san?" He asked cautiously.

"Hm?"

Gokudera cleared his throat a bit nervously, "We just wanted to know why we're suddenly called in like this. Granted, we're not on any missions after Juudaime… Well, he… Did get mad yesterday, so…"

Lambo snorted in amusement at Gokudera's words. "Yare yare, mad doesn't even cut it, Gokudera-shi. He totally blew his top off after Mukuro pierced his phone with the trident and Hibari crushed it under his feet dodging Mukuro's attack. I wonder if it really was possible to shove a pineapple into a bird's a—" Chrome cleared her throat in warning, making Lambo gesture with his hands awkwardly, "…Well, y'know." He fell silent.

Reborn clicked his tongue at the question. "I'll tell you when the rest gets here in about…" he held three fingers up and started counting down, "3, 2, 1…"

BAM!

All four of the guardians snapped their heads towards the door to the meeting room. An all-too-familiar shout rang out.

"VOOOOOIIII! Why the hell did you call us here, shitty bastards?! You better have a damn good reason for interrupting my spar!"

"Maa, maa, calm down, Squalo. I'm sure that it has got to be an important matter."

"Tch, shut it trash. Your annoying voice is making my ears bleed." The sound of shattering glass reached their hearing, along with another shout of "VOOOOIII! You shitty boss! Stop lazing around already!"

"F-For boss, I'll… gladly… carry this every… where…"

"Ara, poor Levi-kun, you look so tired already! Here, have some of this water." An effeminate but undoubtedly male voice made Lambo scamper towards Chrome in fear.

"Ushishishi, the prince is bored. The peasants better prepare some entertainment for the prince."

"Bel-senpai, stop throwing the creepy knives at me. It hurts a lot, you know," the completely emotionless tone that the sentence was delivered in made them sweat-drop.

"Muu… I'm not paid to come here…"

"Kufufu…Know that this is not over, little skylark. If not for Tsunayoshi's intervention, I would've won yesterday, instead of us tying."

"Hn, is that a challenge then, pineapple-herbivore? I'll gladly take you up on that. Prepare to be bitten to death."

"But Shishou, didn't you both get beaten up by Tsuna-san? No wonder that pineapple hair was missing half—ah."

"Shut it, worthless student."

All the other guardians sweat-dropped again as the group made their way in. Squalo was cursing his boss out while Lussuria helped him pull glass out of his hair, a half-dead Levi was carrying a palanquin with a sleeping Xanxus lounging on it, Belphegor was smiling his usual creepy grin while juggling his knives, Mammon floated next to him with a wad of bills she was counting absent-mindedly, and Flan had a trident pierced through his frog hat. The trident was held by a black-and-blue Mukuro (half of his pineapple spikes are really missing, making it look even more ridiculous than usual) with Yamamoto garbed in a hakama and kosode entering next, scratching his head sheepishly. Hibari trailed behind last in his attire of black kinagashi, similarly beaten up like Mukuro, though there was a clear bruise in the shape of a hand around his neck… Curiously…

Reborn snapped a finger to get their attention. Once they did, he made his way towards the large rectangular table in the center of the room but instead of taking a seat, he stood at the helm of the table and slammed a palm down. He stated only a single sentence.

"Tsuna is gone."

If a pin were to be dropped, it would surely echo loudly in the completely silent room. Gokudera froze in the middle of lighting a cigarette, Lambo's half-lidded eyes widened, Chrome covered her mouth with her hands, Yamamoto's hand stopped mid-scratch, Ryohei simply gaped, Hibari's hair shadowed his eyes and Mukuro's hand left his trident, leaving it embedded in Flan's hat. Lussuria mirrored Chrome's action, Levi crashed onto the floor as Xanxus suddenly stood up on the palanquin, Squalo didn't staunch the blood flow from his head, Mammon actually stopped counting her money, Belphegor stopped juggling his knives, making them fly towards Flan and Flan didn't react at the knives embedding themselves on his body at all.

A heartbeat later, mayhem broke out.

"What?! What do you mean Juudaime's 'gone', Reborn-san?! My security system is upgraded, so there's no way he could be taken or sneak out alone!"

"The hell happened to the trash, trash?!"

"Arkk… B-Boss… S-Sorry for my insolence… but… c-could you please… g-get off…?"

"Tsuna-kun…!"

"Search for him to the extreme!"

"VOOOOIII! DID THE LITTLE SHIT ESCAPE HIS WORK AGAIN?!"

"Bossu's gone…?"

"Yare yare, don't joke around, Reborn!"

"Ushishishi, the prince demands information, peasant."

"Bel-senpai, you're supposed to throw the knives towards Reborn-san, not me."

"I can find out his location. If you pay me."

"Kufufu, if this turns out to be one of his escape plans again, I'll really possess his body when he gets back…"

"I'll bite the omnivore to death if he did that again."

Throughout the chaos, only Yamamoto remained silent. Then, without warning, he suddenly lets out a wave of Rain Flames. None of them could dodge the Flames, caught off-guard. With their bodies immobilized by the Flames, the rest of the guardians and the Varia members turned their heads with difficulty towards the Rain Guardian and were met with a stern gaze.

He spoke evenly, "Settle down, minna. Listen to Reborn's explanation first. Tsuna didn't escape this time. If he did, Reborn wouldn't gather us like this and tell us he's gone, he would simply leave it to Hayato to call us. Something must have happened to Tsuna. Right, Reborn?" He deactivated his Flames, leaving them with freedom of movement again.

The hitman nodded at the man, impressed as always at the man's calm demeanor that truly befits him of his position, before he leapt down from the cabinet where he stood to dodge the Rain Flames. He finally took a seat, folding his hands together as he regarded them all through narrowed onyx eyes.

"Listen up, since I won't be repeating this again. Just this morning, there was an incident at the lab involving the newest machine that Giannini, Spanner and Shoichi was developing. It malfunctioned and unfortunately, Tsuna happens to be there when that happened. The machine's rays hit Tsuna."

"What kind of machine is it?!" Gokudera asked hurriedly, not even bothering to hide his dread at the news. With all the things that tend to happen with the mechanics' newest inventions, he always made sure that Tsuna never got anywhere near the lab whenever something new cropped up but it always backfired, and Tsuna always ended up being the victim anyway. In his memory so far, Tsuna had been shrunk, grew fur and cat appendages, switching bodies with Xanxus (of all people), turned into a woman (none of them complained at that one, though they were nearly murdered in cold blood when Tsuna found the pictures they bought from Mammon), and even on one occasion, after a very bizarre encounter with Spanner's phone(is it even a phone?), he was hypnotized into thinking he was a dog (bam, instant best-friendship with Joshima Ken).

"It's a time machine." Reborn replied flatly.

Gokudera gave a blank look at that.

Yamamoto asked hesitantly, "So…does that mean Tsuna's in the past…?"

"10 years in the past, actually. Giannini used the Ten-Year Bazooka's configuration to make it work." Reborn added absently.

Lambo snapped his fingers. "Oh! So that's why he wanted to borrow it! Man, that's pretty cool."

He cringed at the force of the Guardians' and the entire Varia's glares. "Okay, okay. Sorry. Bad time to say that."

Gokudera turned back towards Reborn. "Can we get him back?" The man asked desperately.

Reborn shrugged, "The machine malfunctioned after it sent Tsuna back. It's totally wrecked now. They said it would only get up and running after two weeks. A week and a half, tops."

Ryohei slammed his fists together. "Then we have to tell them to get on it to the extreme already!"

Reborn chuckled darkly. "Oh, don't worry about that. I believe I've already given them enough… 'motivation'… to work on it on the clock after I talked to them this morning…"

Everyone, even Hibari, looked visibly disturbed at that.

"So what do we do now, Reborn-san?" Chrome asked softly.

He turned towards the window, arms crossed. "Now? We have to wait until the machine was repaired, then we can bring him back. But seeing that it will be at least two weeks before that would happen, we must do everything in our power to keep the Family safe in his absence. And we'll need all the help we can get. Viper and I will contact the former Arcobalenos. The Guardians will contact the allying Famiglias' bosses— yes, Gokudera, even Byakuran. As for the Varia, you will lend your strength too. Protect the Famiglia with all you got."

Xanxus scoffed. "Fine, but don't go around thinking we'll be all chummy with you trashes. I'm merely doing a favor to that brat."

Squalo pointed his sword towards Yamamoto. "VOOOIII! WE'LL CONTINUE OUR SPAR LATER!" to which Yamamoto only replies with a "Hai, hai."

Belphegor folds his arms smugly, "Ushishishi, the prince will play along… for now."

"I-I will… follow whatever de… cision… Boss… makes." With that, Levi fainted. Oops, forgot that Xanxus was still standing on the heavy-as-hell palanquin.

"Oh no, Levi-kun! Pull yourself together!" Lussuria kneeled next to the fallen Lightning, his hands cupping his cheeks in horror.

"Muu… I've made a fortune selling the kid's pictures and merchandises so I'll lend my help if you give me those photos you got of him, Reborn. And I also expect payment for having to work together with these people." Mammon floated towards Reborn, her calculator in hand.

"Why do I have to work with them? The pineapple-head is scary. But if the girl gives me a kiss again, I'll agree—ah." Flan is once again stabbed by Mukuro's trident.

"Kufufu, my Chrome will not kiss your worthless being again, little one."

Reborn made his way to the door with Mammon. "Good to see you all getting along. Oh, and also, since Dame-Tsuna isn't here, all of you will help sort his paperwork out. And that means ALL of you."

They nearly dismissed his last sentence, but as the implication hit them, both groups turned towards the door in shock, but Reborn and Mammon was already gone. On the door, a post-it note is pasted on.

'_There're 421 stacks left in Tsuna's office. The papers for the damage to the mansion yesterday are still coming in so that makes an additional 100. Oh, and also, when the Varia made their way here, the property destruction should add another 100 stacks or so. Mammon calculated it. Have a taste of what Tsuna went through because of you guys. And have fun~ ***Reborn and Mammon Arcobaleno-doodle***'_

All the servants jumped in fright as the mansion shook due to the simultaneous voices coming from the meeting room, all screaming the same sentence.

"DAMN YOU REBORNNNNN!"

* * *

**There you go! Hope you guys like it! Next chapter will probably come in a week or so. Cause I have final exams. In three days. I should go study but I don't want to (not that I have a say in the matter) T_T Wish for my survival!**

**When you leave, give me review, Review,REVIEW! It's better than chocolate ice-creams to me. And I DO love my ice-creams…**


	3. Tsuna, Meet Your Future-Self

**Chapter summary: (Continuation of chapter 1) In which Chrome has a secret fetish, the Decimo nearly killed his Guardians' past selves via blood-loss-inducement…and he's Reborn's new best friend?**

**Warnings for this chapter: Some foul language, hints of TYL!27/TYE!27 (blushing from the image), slight AllX27, and a Byakuran-esque future Decimo (AKA freakin' CRAZY).**

**AN: Oh God. I've done it. All those studying has turned my brain into mush and made me conjure up weird things. The reason I posted this chapter earlier, BTW, was a non-stop dose of the song "Happy" by Pharrell. Damn, the guy's great. *humming* 'Because I'm happy~' Wait, where was I…?**

**Oh, to answer the questions in the reviews! Yes, the Future-Reborn's in his adult form (he's so HOT) but the Present-Reborn's still in infant form. And for everyone that has been waiting for TYL!Tsuna and TYE!Tsuna's meeting, you finally got your wish! Sorry for not replying to your reviews directly, but I read every single one of them! Thank you so much, minna! They made me so HAPPY! *song playing again***

**DISCLAIMER: I own KHR! Nahh, just kidding. My name is not Amano Akira. So I do not own KHR. I do own a clam, though. *Belphegor-style grin***

_**Beta'ed by: Ai-sama from Hell (who caught and corrected the incorrect facts, grammar, word usage and structure of sentences)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tsuna, Meet Your Future-Self**

_Sawada Household, Namimori, Japan. Year 20XX_

"Well now…" the unbelievably attractive man grinned, "this is interesting."

Interesting? Interesting doesn't even cut it! This is an absolute godsend! Looks like what that weird machine did was send him back into the past! Where none of his crazy-as-fuck Guardians could get to him! Well, sure, their younger selves are here but compared to what they've grown up into in the future, they were certainly much better (less strong + less crazy = less destructive) than his timeline's Guardians.

But the best part of this unexpected time-travel?

Only one thought passed through his mind, playing over and over like a bad record.

_'NO MORE PAPERWORK! NO MORE DEVIL SPAWNS! NO MORE PAPERWORK! NO MORE DEVIL SPAWNS! OH YAY~!'_

He made a mental note to forgive Giannini, Spanner and Shoichi for all the times he ended up as the unfortunate test subject for their inventions and to give them a hug. Or two. He could even kiss them! … On second thought, no. Contrary to popular belief, he likes WOMEN, thank you very much. He likes them a LOT. He's not ruling out the possibility that he might be bi, though. Is he? Damn, messing around with Byakuran all the time is making him confused.

The arrival of this glorious day where he is finally free from his bane(s) of existence has to be celebrated! But first, he has something else to do… *mental evil laugh*

* * *

Tsuna was speechless. At first, he almost thought that it was the Primo but turns out, it's actually his future self. Oh, wow, they really weren't kidding when they told him how much he resembled the man. How is that even possible? Tsuna knew he's no genius, but wasn't the Ten-Year Bazooka the only thing that can be used to travel through time? But he didn't disappear in a cloud of pink smoke when the guy (what should he call him anyway? Tsunayoshi-san? …Okay, that's disturbing, he sounded like Lambo) appeared, so that rules that theory out. And wouldn't meeting his future-self cause time to unravel and destroy the world? That would be a disaster! Oh wait, the missing Arcobaleno pieces are back so that wouldn't happen. Again, all this complicated time and world destruction stuff is making him dizzy. He should just ask his future-self why he's here.

_'But how do I ask him—me—myself—he—arghh, what should I call my own future-self anyway?!' _Tsuna closed his eyes and nearly tore his hair out in frustration. But there's something weird…

Why does it feel like there is someone breathing in his face?

Opening his eyes again, his soul nearly flew out of his body.

HIS FUTURE-SELF IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!

_'TOO CLOSE! HE'S TOO CLOSE!'_

The distance between their faces must have destroyed the very existence of the term 'personal space'. The future Tsuna is staring at him right in the eye, their foreheads touching and their noses grazing against each other's. And he was pretty sure that his future-self's l-l-l-lips are mere centimeters away from his own! **(AN: Kyaaa!)**

Need I say what happened next?

"HIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Yep, he totally did. Tsuna screamed his usual girly scream and must have broken the world-record in sprinting. In under a second, he was at the corner of the room, blushing furiously with his mouth gaping wide. In utter mortification, he screamed again.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The future Tsuna only blinked and tilted his head in mock-confusion. "Why, I wanted to thank you of course, little me."

_'Thank me with what?!'_ Tsuna's eyes nearly bugged out at the double-meaning in the seemingly-innocent sentence.

With a serene smile, the future Tsuna continued, "Your actions have saved this world, little me, and the future is bright. Our Family is safe, and the Vongola has changed for the better. If not for you, none of these amazing things would've happened. So, I thank you." He bowed down, the black cloak he was wearing swishing with the movement. Tsuna's heartbeat calmed down at that, and he couldn't help but form a smile of his own. He knew from his trip to the future that his future-self was greatly respected as well as admired, and to have this man acknowledge him, his no-good past self was… relieved.

Tsuna replied cheerfully with a slight stutter, "I-Iie! I-I should be saying that instead! Y-Your actions in the future r-really inspired me and I…was motivated to grow stronger b-because of you! T-To protect my family, my dear friends and to rid Vongola of its bloody past! That…is w-why I fight!"

Future Tsuna chuckled again at that, nodding as he straightened back up. "That was my resolve too, little me. I am your future-self, after all. Without your resolve, I wouldn't be standing in front of you today."

Tsuna pondered the words over, remembering the coffin he woke up in a year ago, the tear-stained faces of his friends' future selves and the sheer hopelessness lingering in the air… He…had really prevented all that. And now, the future is different. He looked down, smiling softly. Lost in his thoughts, his future-self's next words nearly didn't register in his head.

"In fact…" he chuckled again, though this one sounded a bit ominous than the first, "… I have to give you something as a token of my gratitude. Something… very special… Just. For. YOU."

"Eh?"

SLAM!

The wind was knocked out of Tsuna as he was pushed against the wall he was leaning on and his future-self's hands were placed on both sides of the wall next to his head, effectively trapping him. He stared, wide-eyed, at the face looming above his own, into the dark brown eyes twinkling with mischievousness and sly humor. He was pretty sure that his own face was as white as a sheet right now. Is his future-self really going to do what he thinks he's about to do…?

He got his answer when the man started to lean down towards him, all the while locking those intense eyes onto his own wide ones. Closer… and closer… until their breaths were all but mingling with each other's…

_'This is wrong! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY WRONG!' _the little Tunafish screamed mentally though he made no move to protest, his body frozen in fright.

CRASH!

His future-self's approaching lips stopped a mere hair's-breadth away from his own at the sound and Tsuna watched curiously as the intense, smoldering look in the man's eyes turned into one of mischief, the glint in the dark brown orbs looked almost… evil. He shuddered as a thought passed through his mind.

_'That was the exact same look as Byakuran's!'_

It didn't help when the man started to giggle madly, which then turned into full-blown laughter. His laughter was getting hysterical in fact, to the point where he released Tsuna and started rolling around on the floor, clutching his stomach. With his vision no longer blocked by the larger man, Tsuna finally got a clear look at what was behind him, and the sight he met made his jaw drop in shock.

All his guardians (excluding Lambo) and Dino were out cold, fountains of blood running down their noses. Gokudera was sprawled on top of a knocked-out Yamamoto, Ryohei was limp on top of the cabinet (how did he get up there anyway?) and Hibari was lying back-to-back with Mukuro. Reborn stared in amusement at the fallen Guardians, his fedora covered head nodding lightly. Tsuna heard a giggle and snapping his head towards the sound, he sweat-dropped at the sight of Chrome, wearing huge round glasses with swirls (when did she get glasses? Does she even need one, with one of her eyes covered?) and crouching down on the floor.

She was writing something in a notebook, her writing speed making her hands slightly blurred. She giggled again and reached her hand towards a tissue-box to wipe her nose before tossing it aside as she continued to write. Tsuna gaped at the blood-stained tissue before catching sight of the place where she had discarded the tissue. He sweat-dropped again immediately, as there was a large pile of similarly bloodied tissues situated at said place.

In the middle of flipping a page, Chrome looked up, only to meet the eyes of a dumbfounded Tunafish. She froze and the pen in her hand dropped. Tsuna watched curiously as redness started to creep up his female Mist Guardian's face all the way to her toes. Chrome removed the glasses and stood up so fast that he thought she might have gotten whiplash. Clutching the notebook tightly to her chest, Chrome screamed. CHROME. ACTUALLY. SCREAMED.

"IIEEEE! B-BOSSU! I-I-I'M SORRY! UWAAAHHH!" With that, Chrome also fainted.

Tsuna gaped. "What just happened?"

"That…little me—ahahahaha!—was… what you would… call—ahahahaha!—a… Fujoshi… Ahahahaha! Oh God! My stomach hurts… To think that even Kyouya fell for it!" Future Tsuna gasped out between fits of laughter.

Tsuna gaped again. "Seriously?! Chrome-chan's a—wait, wait, that's not what I wanted to ask!" (_'I don't even want to know about that!'_ he cried mentally)

He pointed a finger at his future-self accusingly, "Why did you try to k-k-k… Do that?!"

The man stood up and before Tsuna could even blink, the man was suddenly standing in front of him, a borderline maniacal grin on his face. He purred out, "Why, its revenge, of course~ Do you know how much trouble these guys caused me in the future? All those destruction they caused… I suffered because of them! So…" he leaned down towards Tsuna and whispered in a conspiratorial way, "… This is payback! They are all perverted, you know. Took me a few years to find out, but then I used that fact to my advantage! Knock them out by using their deepest fantasies! Nuhahaha~"

_'He's even got a trademark evil laugh! What kind of madman did I turn into in the future?!' _Tsuna cried mentally. His future-self blinked and pouted, "Why that's rude, little me~ I'm not a madman~ The voices in my head told me so!"

Now that made him gape, _'That sentence only confirmed it! And is he actually a clone of Reborn's?!'_

"No, you're just that easy to read," two voices echoed simultaneously and Reborn looked at the future Tsuna. He raised an inquiring eyebrow and received a shit-eating grin from the man, "You trained me well."

"A little too well…" the former Arcobaleno mused to himself. Then he smirked, "I am the best, after all. It's nice to see that you finally gained some manliness. And you even got almost as sadistic as me. I was beginning to think that Dame-Tsuna here will stay a wimp forever, like Pipsqueak-Dino here."

Tsuna sputtered indignantly, though his future-self only laughed. "Coming from you, that's one of the best compliments you have given me so far in the eleven years I knew you."

Reborn smirked again, "Heh, don't go around thinking that I'll say that often, Dame-Tsuna."

The future Tsuna gave a mock-salute, "Yeah, I know. You almost never do, anyway."

The baby hitman then leapt on his head, settling himself on top of the soft brown hair comfortably. "What should I even call you? I can't call you both Dame-Tsuna at the same time, you know."

The man in question mulled the question over before snapping his fingers, "Call me… Mirai, then!"

Reborn gave another smirk, "Heh, 'Future', huh? Way to be subtle there, Dame-Tsuna."

The future Tsuna—now dubbed Mirai—snorted lightly, "Like you're one to talk. Those costumes? Yeah, reeeeeal subtle, Reborn."

He was conked on the head with a Leon-Gun, "Cheeky brat. For that, I should make you buy me an espresso."

Mirai grinned, "The riverside café, right? The one with the really cute blonde waitress?"

"Huh." Reborn mused, "You really do know me for that long. But you're paying."

"Hai, hai. Maybe I could ask her out on a date while I'm at it. Now that I'm 25, she wouldn't call me a kid again like she did that one time…"

"Oh? Then does this mean you actually put to use the seduction tactics I might've taught you in the future? I'll judge your skills on it, then."

"Yeah, you did. Pretty useful, but I'm better than you at it now! Even Bianchi blushed at me nowadays! Nuhahaha!"

"I refuse to believe that, Dame-Mirai."

An airy sound that might've been a pout resounded to Tsuna's ears as his future self and Reborn made their way out the door, "Why'd you have to add the 'Dame' part even to my fake name, Reborn~?"

"Because that's what you are, Dame-Mirai."

CLICK!

Tsuna was left standing there, dumbfounded. He even ignored the post-it note left by Reborn on the door, telling him to 'Wake Pipsqueak-Dino up and clean the house, Dame-Tsuna! *Reborn doodle*'. He was still struggling to process what he'd just seen, nearly entering a state of denial.

_'NONONONO THERE'S NO WAY I'M THAT CLOSE TO REBORN IN THE FUTURE NO NO NO…THERE'S NO WA—'_

"Dame-Tsuna-nii! What does the word 'seme' and 'uke' means?" Lambo's loud question interrupted his train of thought, what was asked in that question made him turn white.

"WHAT?!"

Lambo lifted Chrome's notebook and waved it around hyperactively. "Lambo-san had been reading it ever since she pulled it out! There's even a pretty picture of you and Future Tsuna-nii, Ahodera, Takeshi-nii, and even that scary sharky guy! But why are the poses so funny, Dame-Tsuna-nii?"

"SHE DREW WHAT?! IS THIS WHY YOU'VE BEEN SO SILENT ALL THIS TIME?!"

"Yeah!"

That did it. Tsuna finally cried. Big, fat, crocodile tears.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Otamegane: Haha, this is the new chap! Tell me what you think of it, Ai-san! I had fun writing Reborn and Future-Tsuna's interaction. XD**

**Ai: First 'Nuhahaha' laugh from Tsuna, my first thought was, 'Ah. Tsuna is broken'. Second laugh, the thought was 'Otamegane-san has awesome creativity to think of this signature laugh. He still seems broken though. By Reborn and everyone else that is.' I had lots of fun beta-ing this one. Especially the Chrome part… Pffft. It was amusing. Very. 27All all the wayyyyyyyy…..-echoes forever-**

**Otamegane: Nuhahaha, thanks, Ai-san! *turns to readers* Don't forget to R&R when you leave! Next chapter will be an omake (hint: Varia doing paperwork), and then it will be chapter 4! Ciao bella~ *winks***


	4. Omake: The Varia Does Decimo's Paperwork

**AN: Hey, it's me, back with a new chapter! This is only an omake, though… Sorry for the wait, but my schedule is really hectic nowadays! With the end of exams, comes a two-month break for me! Yahoo! But I might be going on temporary hiatus for the whole two months, I had to travel back to my hometown, and trust me, the Internet connection there ABSOLUTELY SUCKS. So I wouldn't be able to post anything for the entirety of my stay there. Rest assured that I will continue to write more chapters, and will post them if I ever get a decent connection. Please be patient, and forgive me! T_T**

**PS: Oh, and this chapter is un-beta-ed. Hope y'all have no problem with that. Enjoy! Kufufu no fu~**

**OMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKE :P**

**#1: The Varia Does Paperwork (And Came Out With Severe Psychological Trauma)**

_Tsuna's Office. Vongola HQ, Sicily, Italy. Future_

Squalo scowled at a paper he was reading. He stamped the words 'REJECTED' as hard as he could on the obscene letter, prompting Lussuria to peek over his shoulder to read the paper, and the effeminate man's eyebrows lifted.

"Wow, that is really creative. Perhaps I should write that down for future reference…?" He murmured as he shifted to get a better look. Squalo gave the man a look of disdain before shoving the paper into his face.

"Voi! Fucking gay, fucking stop it or I'll cut you up!"

Lussuria pouted in mock hurt. "Mou, Squ-chan! I couldn't help it! Those marriage proposal letters are very interesting so I just want to see! You're the one that chose to do that stack, so you can't blame me!"

"Voi! What the hell is so interesting about that crap anyway?! It's disgusting, that's what! Makes me want to kill those shameless bitches!" As Squalo waved his sword arm in demonstration, a paper floated from the proposal letters stack he was sorting, and it ended up on the floor. Flan, who sat next to him, picked it up, and his usually emotionless eyes widened, an indication that he, for once, was extremely shocked.

"Is that even possible…?" The teen muttered in his usual monotone voice, though there was a slight traumatic undertone in it. His curiosity piqued by the illusionist's reaction, Squalo snatched the paper from Flan's hand and started reading it, before he, too, fell into shock, his jaw dropping. Lussuria once again read from over the swordsman's shoulder, and he gasped, a hand flying up to cover his mouth.

"Senpai, have you ever done something like that…?" Flan asked, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"Voi! Why'd you ask me if I'd done that thing?! This is the first time I've even heard of it!" Squalo shouted defensively, but his body shivered in disgust. Flan nodded absently.

"I don't think I will ever pursue a relationship with anyone after reading that…"

"Oh, my poor Tsu-chan…To think that he had to deal with THIS kind of thing on a daily basis. Don't worry, Tsu-chan! Luss-nee will destroy this abomination for you!" Lussuria quickly stamped a big, fat, red 'REJECTED' on the paper. Flan continued to mutter under his breath.

"Two of them…A cup…Do they really do something that weird? Even pineapple-Shishou's illusions weren't that hardcore…"

Squalo snapped at the teen, "Voi! Stop thinking about it! You're a kid, and kids weren't supposed to know those kinds of things!"

Flan had now recovered enough to return to his usual expression, though he still twitched a little. "Hai hai, Senpai."

The silver-haired man huffed. He continued to stand, his arms crossed as he shook his head, attempting to forget the extremely explicit words written in the marriage proposal letter meant for the Decimo. In his inattention, he failed to notice a bottle flying through the air…

…And as usual, glass shattered on the shark swordsman's head.

"VOOOOIIII! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, DAMN BOSS?!"

Xanxus scoffed and leaned back on the desk chair, the whiskey he pilfered from Tsuna's office stash in hand. "Stop slacking, trashy shark. You've got more than 100 stacks to go through."

"Voi! Why the fuck do I have to do so much of that shit?! You've only got ONE paper in front of you, so you have no right to call ME a slacker, dammit!"

"Because I'm the BOSS, duh."

"VOI! THAT IS PRECISELY WHY YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE DOING THIS CRAP!"

Xanxus merely jerked a thumb towards the opposite corner, and Squalo turned his head towards the direction to see Levi surrounded by what looks to be nearly 200 stacks of paperwork, stamping away like lightning (pun only half-intended).

"Must do all paperwork. Must finish. Boss' approval. 162 more to go. 162… Must finish it. For Boss. Can't feel fingers…" The man mumbled robotically as he flipped through every paper.

Squalo sweat-dropped.

'A zombie?'

"Squalo-senpai. I have to tell you something."

The Varia Strategy Commander turned towards the monotone voice with a scowl. "Voi! What've you got to say now, brat?!" He demanded harshly.

Flan jabbed a finger towards the door. "I just realized that the fake prince escaped."

A beat of silence passed in the room after that statement. Flan blinked curiously as he felt the killing intent in the room spike, the source being the Varia leader's right-hand man.

"Ah, perhaps I shouldn't have said that?" the green-haired teen wondered out loud.

"THAT DAMN TRASH!" Squalo roared as he stormed out, sword drawn out.

Lussuria face-palmed as sounds of crashes, explosions, terrified screams from the servants, shattered glass, angered shouts of "TRASH!", "BASTARD!" and panicked "SHISHISHI"s reverberated throughout the mansion.

"Well, looks like there'll be more paperwork coming in later. How you holding up, Levi-chan?"

A thump was the answer to his question, and he sighed.

"Oh dear…"

"Ne, Lussuria-senpai. The sick old man died again."

A snore sounded from their leader.

* * *

"…Your punishment for escaping, trashy prince, is to read this letter…over, and over again…"

"Ushishishi…The prince will not be defeated by a mere—OHMYGAWD WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME, PEASANT! MY EYES BURN! NOOOOO!"

"…The one with the picture?"

"…Yes. Yes it is, Lussuria-senpai."

* * *

The Varia DID finish their half of the paperwork (thanks to Levi), but ended up doubling it later. A pissed-off Reborn booby-trapped every exit for the office and didn't let them out until they finished all of it. Xanxus bullied Squalo into finishing his own stack as he completely eradicated Tsuna's alcohol stash, Squalo formed a new respect (after surviving 20 more M-rated proposal letters) for the Decimo, and Bel had a subsequent mental breakdown. Flan was forced to relieve Bel's mental trauma via usage of memory-altering illusions, and Lussuria accompanied poor Levi to undergo psychiatric treatment (for which Mammon grudgingly forked the money for out of their budget). The Varia Lightning Guardian was diagnosed with severe papyrophobia.

…And Mammon, in a rare moment of female rage, screamed "HENTAI!" and put them in her most gruesome illusions (that has been known to drive lesser men to suicide) after being asked a question about whether she had ever tried out what was written in those letters before (even Xanxus became wary of the woman after that, and the entire Varia belatedly remembered that it's her time of the month, so it was really their own undoing).

* * *

**_Papyrophobia- Fear of paper_**

**AN: So, Xanxus is only in it for the booze (the brat's got some good stuff), and poor Levi becomes the victim... I'm crazy. But regardless, REVIEW! :) (even if it's just an omake)**


End file.
